Melody
by KillerLaughs
Summary: He almost loses her, which leads Henry to a realization that terifies him. Should he stay, should he go? What happenes when something even more unprobable happens? Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
1. Falling or Flying

**Chapter I**

Falling or Flying

* * *

The suspect was surrounded, the dock was blocked by the NYPD team, he could try and escape in the water but Henry noticed his nervousness, it was the same as Hanson's, they were both terrified of water. _'Maybe some childhood accident'_ he thought. Nevertheless, there was no way he could escape, so Detective Martinez went on to cuff him, gun pointed out. "Wait here!" she asked them. She knew Hanson wasn't going anywhere near the water, it was Henry she was worried about.

"Put your hands behind your neck." Jo demanded as she got closer to the killer. The man did exactly so, but when she reached for the handcuffs he kicked her in the head drawing her unconscious and making her fall off the dock and into the ice cold water.

In the night, a bullet flew from Detective Hanson's gun and right past the suspect, the second one hitting it's target and lodging itself into his torso. Next to Hanson, Dr. Henry Morgan, started running towards the deck with a petrified look on his face, he threw his scarf and jacket to the ground and then he threw himself in the water where Jo recently fell. The murky river embraced him, his heart cringing, shocked by the temperature. He had to find her fast, or she would either drown or die of hypothermia … but she was nowhere in sight. The river was not as shallow as one would expect, full of weeds and trash, Henry could hardly see anything. Slowly, like a snake through grass, the thought that he may not find her in time slowly crept into his mind and he began to panic. What would he do if he will fail to save her life? His only friend … If he didn't calm down it may be both of them lying on the river's bottom, only he will come back … and she won't.

Hanson looked helplessly from the river bank, it has been a couple of minutes since Dr. Morgan jumped after Jo, and he was worried they both might have drowned. His worst nightmare was enfolding right in front of him, and he could do nothing. Mike felt useless, especially after seeing the doctor throw himself into the river without a second thought. That man may be a nut job, but he admired his courage.

Henry's body shuddered, the cold water and dark thoughts were getting to him as he desperately looked around. He swam downstream, thinking the current must have taken her body, but with no avail. His heart constricted and he knew it wasn't the cold this time. Losing her physically hurt and he almost gave up to the cold when a slender silhouette touched his leg, he turned and saw Detective Martinez's hand. A jolt of adrenaline and hopefulness went through his body making him unusually fast and aware.

Not long after, Hanson heard the splashing of the water and then Henry Morgan's guttural gasp for air, in his arms he could see the limp body of his partner, but he couldn't say if she was alive or not, the distance between them was getting bigger as the doctor was swimming towards the shore.

"Jo!?" he tried. "Jo, please!" he pleaded, but there was no answer. _'She isn't breathing_.' was the first thought that crossed Henry's mind as he cradled her slender frame. _'No, no, no. Don't do this to me, Jo.' _His body was shaking now, this couldn't happen, she couldn't die. Not her, not now. This was the moment he realized he might have deeper feelings for the woman that had been his partner in the last couple of months. Wasn't this the perfect timing? The lack of oxygen was doing him no good, it rendered his brilliant mind almost useless. _'What do I do?' _he asked himself as he felt the tears swelling in his eyes. He kept staring at the inert body in his arms, then it came to him … he was a damn doctor. So he proceeded to perform CPR; his hands went on her torso, pressing firmly on the diaphragm, one two three, one two three, then he blocked her nasal airways with his hand, opened her mouth, placed his warm lips on her cold ones and exhaled, he could feel the gurgle of the water blocked in her lungs. _'Please come back to me … I need you.' _he thought as he went for another breath of air, pushing it into her lungs, the water came pouring out of her mouth and she started coughing. He turned her on her side so she could expel the liquid, Henry's heart loosened. She was alive …

She could feel hot air forcefully entering her lungs, jolting her mind back to reality. Warm lips pressed on hers … The first breath of fresh air she took by herself burned, she could still feel the taste of murky water as she inhaled. It took a while to finally realize what happened, and when she remembered she tried to stand. A pair of arms went around her torso stopping her, and her head snapped to look at whoever did it.

"Henry?" she gasped, her voice hoarse and guttural. He smiled, but the smile was only there because he was relieved, his eyes were red and still teary. She felt him tremble, or was it she who was trembling? She couldn't tell. Jo felt Henry wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to warm them both, or maybe it was something else. She has come to care a great deal about him, but he made it clear he wasn't into her, so what was going on now? She felt light headed, but at the same time she wrapped her arms around him too, remembering his warm lips…

The blue and red lights of an ambulance finally washed over them – and when the paramedics wrapped them in blankets Henry was still holding Jo for dear life.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate some feedback. **Next Chapter:** Henry decides to flee.


	2. Silence

A/N: _Thank you to everyone that read and shared this story, it means a lot to me. *bows deeply* I might have to rewrite some of it, I didn't really had time to look over it that much. But, welp ... I was anxious to get it out, sorry! Mea culpa. But .. it is a bit longer than the last one. And thank God I don't have to change the story, the last episode actually helps with the idea I had.  
_

cherrystone eli - First: thank you for reading and reviewing. Second: That, I'm afraid, would not be very original. I have other things in mind. ;)

Delilah29 - I will. Glad you liked it.

SunnyStormCloud - Thank you. I'm happy you liked my story, and that my english is ok. :D

StingSpring - He he! Thanks. This chapter won't be that action packed, but will have some interesting ideas I hope. The romance will continue, but for now I'm keeping it in their heads. Later in the story it might come out ... dunno. ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**Silence**

* * *

Henry didn't want to go to the hospital, he needed time to think. He assured the doctors he would be fine and convinced them to drop him home.

He stopped in the middle of the antiques store, clothes dripping wet, breath shallow and eyes hallow.

"Henry?" the familiar voice of Abraham broke the night's silence. When his father failed to move even a muscle, he approached him carefully, taking the now wet blanket off his shoulders. "What happened? Why are you wet and … not naked?"

"I have to go, Abe …" Henry finally offered after an eternity of silence.

"I don't think I understand … go where?" Abe was confused, his father just got home; he was wet and definitely disturbed by something.

"Out of town. I have to leave." he uttered, eyes still looking at nothing.

Abe panicked. "Why? Did someone see you die? Is this why you're wet?"'

"No." Henry replied, his eyes finally dropping to look his son. "I've made a mistake, Abraham."

Abe just continued to watch him, so he continued. "Jo."

"Did something happened to her?"

"Almost."

"But she's ok now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, dad, but I really don't see the problem."

"The problem is…" Henry began pacing the room "…I've started to care about her." another pause "I've let her in."

"So?" Abraham asked nonchalantly, making his father glare at him with exasperation. "Look. I know you run away from people. But you need a friend … at one point."

When Henry failed to say anything else Abe finally realized what was actually going on.

"Ohhhhh...now I get it." he said then stopped for a moment "I still think running away it's a mistake. She's a lot like you, you know. And not that blabbering shit about being screwed up and both killing people." Henry looked at him as if he's done the unspeakable. "Don't look at me like that. Yes, I've heard you two speaking that night, but this has nothing to do." Abraham took a breath of air, and almost defeated he spoke again. "I'm just trying to help you, pops. But in the end, this is your choice."

That was the last thing his son said before he retreated to his room, disappointment written on his features.

*FRVR*

A couple of days later, Henry had his luggage packed and he was ready to go, but as he got out from his laboratory suitcases in hand, Abraham was showing Jo in. Their gazes met and they both froze.

"Detective ..." the man started.

When Henry stopped coming to work, it had Jo worried, but she couldn't find the courage to come speak with him. She felt like she needed time to think about what happened, about what she felt … and now there she was, finally having an excuse to come visit him, and he was leaving.

"You're leaving?" Jo asked.

"I ... Yes." he stated without giving other explanation, just like he did with almost every other thing in his life. It made Jo angry. It made her realize how little she actually knew about this man that had saved her life, in more ways than she cared to admit. She suddenly realized it didn't even matter why he was leaving what bothered her was that she thought they had something … and it slipped away, she rapidly turned around, feeling tears rising in her eyes. The detective got a hold of herself, and managed to speak.

"Ok. I just thought you should know your shrink was found dead this morning." she said almost dismissive as she let herself out. The sound of Henry's suitcases hitting the floor made her stop, and turn around.

Being in shock was an understatement, his shrink ... _'Adam.'_ he made the connection, but that was impossible.

"Are you ... sure?" he asked. Jo looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah.", she answered as if it was logical, but Henry knew it wasn't. Adam was like him, he couldn't die.

"Murdered?"

"Lucas can't tell. That's why I'm here."

"I'm coming with you." he decided. If it was the curiosity to see if it really was Adam, or he just looked for another reason to stay, he couldn't say, but the choice was made … he wasn't leaving. And he had a lot of explaining to do.

*FRVR*

"Dr. Morgan! I'm so glad you're here. This is the weirdest dead body I've seen.", Lucas greeted, but he was completely ignored, as usual. Henry couldn't stop staring at the body in front of him. It was Adam that was for sure … but how?

He studied the body. There was no sign of struggle, or any exterior cause of death so he proceeded to grab the scalpel and began cutting his skin half expecting the body to just disappear from under his nose at any time, but it didn't happen. He completed opening Adam or Dr. Lewis Farber or whatever his name was, just as he used to open any other body. It felt surreal, the tingle of hope began to make way in his heart. Could there be a way for him to die too?

"See? I told you. Wierdest body. He just ... died." Lucas said with a fascinated look on his face.

There was no sign of anything. Apparently the guy's heart just stopped. Henry was shocked, his analytical mind couldn't wrap around the idea that Adam just … died. He didn't even hear when Detective Martinez entered the morgue.

"Any progress?", she asked without even looking at Henry.

"I'm afraid not.", he answered bluntly, but then he noticed a few specks of something that looked like a white powder. "Aha! I think I might have something." he said while dragging the magnifier towards the victim's face. "What is this?" he looked at the small crystal trapped between the metal tips of the tweezers. Henry put it under the microscope, he was sure he's seen this before. '_Of course…_'

"Burundanga." he decided. Both Lucas and Jo looked at him quizzically "Scopolamine.", he clarified "It's a very dangerous drug, it's tasteless, odourless and can block the victim's free will, it has a reputation for being something of a 'zombie' drug."

"Zombie drug? That's awesome!" Lucas exploded. But as usual, Henry cut his excitement off.

"Victims can be controled to do absolutely anything, from emptying their bank accounts to murdering their loved ones. And they are still very much active while they're on it, remembering little of those activities the next day. Believe me when I say, there's nothing awesome about it. Also, on high doses it can be lethal."

"Oh ... ", the younger man whispered, somewhat dissapointed. Lucas did have an over-active imagination, and Henry hated to cut him off like that, but this drug was nothing to joke about.

"So ... do we have a murder?", Jo asked.

"I'm not sure. There's no sign he had a heart-attack … his heart just stopped."

"Do you think that maybe the killer told him to die … you know after he gave him the drug?", Lucas asked, fascinated about the idea.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, Lucas.", Henry "But we have no other lead … and we should still catch whoever used the drug on him."

"Ok, I'll go tell Lieutenant Reece." Jo said, leaving the morgue without sparing a look towards him.

*FRVR*

When he began knocking on her door he half expected her to deny seeing him. He felt the disappointment in her eyes when they met this morning. He was a coward for trying to run away like that, he had to apologize, at least give her something to help her understand why he did it, and that without giving away his secret.

The train of his thoughts was interrupted by the creaking of the door opening, revealing a teary eyed Jo.

"Jo … ", he tried, no other words coming out.

"What are you doing here?", she asked whipping her tears away.

"I've come to apologize."

"For…?", she pretended not to care.

"For attempting to flee.", his answer was so plain it made her angry.

"Leaving without saying goodbye. I honestly didn't expect that from you.", she snorted.

Henry's head dropped. The shame made him unable to look her in the eye. Jo noticed it, and thought she might have been too harsh on him. She was after all the best friend she's had since Sean, even though she knew barely nothing about him, except a couple of stories he let out from time to time. Bu he did save her life, and her sanity one several occasions.

"Why..?", she asked in a small voice, almost giving away how hurt she really felt. The man raised his eyes and his gaze bore into hers … speaking out the simplest and sincerest answer he could muster … "I'm scared…"  
At first it didn't register. He was scared? Of what? He wasn't afraid of death ... what in the name of God could he be so afraid of to make him go away? Detective Martinez was really taken aback by his answer. So much she couldn't say anything. And apparently he noticed, because he began to explain.

"After Abigail left …", he paused, "…and that was a long time ago, I … locked myself in. Promised myself I would never get that close to another person. I've lost many people throughout the years, Abigail was the drop that filled the glass.", a sad smile graced his lips. "What happened a few days ago … I almost lost you too."

She kept staring at him. Why was she in the same sentence as Abigail? They were friends, yes … but the way his eyes darkened when he said he almost lost her made her think he felt a bit more for her than just friendship. Or maybe she was just imagining things. Henry made it pretty clear she wasn't his type. Still … that look in his eyes made her breath hitch.

Henry looked at her, waiting for an answer … a reaction, but her face gave away nothing. Was he that desperate for her acceptance? How did he fall so deeply for this woman? And when? What he felt for Jo, was different from everything he felt before … with Molly, it was pure chemistry and physical attraction, damn, even Abigail felt different. He didn't even realized he had feelings for Jo until that cursed moment when, embraced by the ice cold water, he thought he will never find her … when he felt he won't be able to face eternity without her. He was doomed … he was so doomed.

* * *

**A/N:** I've got a bit cheesy with this. Hope it's not that bad. Thank you for reading. I deeply appreciate all the support and feedback. You guys are awesome. **Next:** Will Jo accept Henry's apology? Jo does some digging and finds out something interesting. + They find Adam's killer.


	3. Shadows of the past

**A/N**: _Sorry … this one's short. Didn't really have time to write. I have the whole story laid down, but there are a few spots that need some polish. I'm giving you a bit of Henry and Jo action in this one, just a little bit…I like teasing. ;)_

_THANK YOU FOR READING AND STICKING WITH ME! _

* * *

**Chapter III**

Shadows of the past

* * *

_He didn't even realized he had feelings for Jo until that cursed moment when, embraced by the ice cold water, he thought he will never find her … when he felt he won't be able to face eternity without her. He was doomed … he was so doomed._

Jo opened the front door completely, but before letting him in she stepped forward and gave him a hug. This took Henry by surprise so much he didn't return it.

"Don't go. We need you here." Jo whispered near his ear_, 'I need you here.'_ she whispered in her mind, but couldn't gather the courage to say it out loud. It was too much of a confession, and she wasn't ready for that just yet. She was just about to let go, when she felt him wrap his hands around her waist, and bury his face in the crook of her neck. A thrill went throughout her body and a moan was stopped just in time from leaving her throat. The touch of his skin on hers was almost too much, she felt like if he would kiss her neck now she would break down, lose control. And of course that crossed his mind too, the smell of her skin was intoxicating, and the urge to press his lips on the sensitive skin on her neck was overwhelming, still … being the gentleman that he was, he didn't do it. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

So they just stood there for minutes on end, enjoying each other's presence, relinquishing in this moment of peace. When they broke the hug, both were almost breathless.

"I'll stay." he managed to utter, after a pause that made both uncomfortable.

"Good. Otherwise I'll hunt you down." She joked. "By the way, did you try looking for her, after she left?"

"Abigail? … Yes. I tried. Sometimes I think that I didn't try hard enough. I couldn't accept she would leave me, but in my heart I knew she didn't want to be found."

"So you stopped.", she said. "You know, most men in your position wouldn't have given up."

"The situation was different.", he offered, forgetting to mention he spent a year looking for her, and if it wouldn't have been for Abe ...

"You aren't most men."

"Of course, I'm the weirdest, creepiest, most unusual person you ever met." He quoted her trying to change the course of the discussion. It was in the past, and he finally intended to leave it there.

"How do you even remember all these things?" Jo laughed, a bit flustered by the memory. He was definitely unusual and a bit weird, but she reconsidered the creepy part. He was just lonely … very much like her. "Henry Morgan, you confuse the hell out of me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I confuse myself most of the time."

They both chuckled, and again they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"I should go." Henry interrupted the silence, before she could reply he bowed and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Jo."

*FRVR*

Jo was determined to find Abigail. This was at least she could do for Henry, provide him closure.

After hours of investigating, phone calls and searching the archives she finally came across an Abigail Morgan married to a certain Henry Morgan. Deceased. 'Oh, Henry …' Jo breathed. She had nothing to give him now, she couldn't do this to him; she knew very well how it felt. She was on her way to close everything when a detail caught her eye. Mother of … Abraham Morgan. '_Abe?_' Jo thought, _'No that … that's impossible. There must be a coincidence._' Still she continued to follow the lead, as improbable as it looked. A few more phone calls and an email popped on her screen. Attached she found a picture. Taken at The Stork Club was the photo of a young couple. Jo's heart stopped. From the picture, the smiling face of her partner gazed back at her. She looked at the blonde woman besides him, then back at him. The hair on her hands stood straight as she read the date on the photo … March 18, 1955. A typo, maybe, just another coincidence … her logical brain tried hard to convince her what she was seeing was not true. _'There are no coincidences, only the illusion of coincidence' _a movie quote came to her. She decided there was just one more thing she wanted to check, her fingertips flew over the keyboard, logging into the system and typing in the information she wanted to know. There it was, she proceeded to open the document, breath caught in her throat. At the sight of the document her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Henry." she whispered placing a hand over her mouth. The reality of it all collapsed atop her, memories came rolling down like an avalanche.

"_Hey, it's her or you, man. Your call." The image of Henry flashed before her eyes. "Me, shoot me.", no hesitation, no double thinking._

_His expression every time she implied he might get killed._

"_Being flailed, slow dismemberment. Oh and starvation…"_

Suddenly Jo felt faint.

Not two seconds later her phone rang. It was Hanson.

"Hey Jo. We have a lead on that scopolamine drug, the Doc found on Dr. Farber's body. Lieutenant said you and Dr. Morgan should go check it out."

Damn karma. She couldn't see Henry right now. This was too much, but it wasn't like she had a choice, she had to deal with it, at least until she was able to confront him.

"Ok. I'm on it."

*FRVR*

The ride there was extremely awkward, for her at least, he kept on going about how Burundanga was made and the side effects it could have. She caught nothing of it, but he was definitely passionate about it. And that was good, as long as it kept him distracted enough not to notice her distress.

"Stay here." Jo prompted him, not that she was worried something would happen to him, but because she couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm not letting you go alone in there, Jo." his gaze was stern, making it clear he won't take no for an answer.

"Alright. But stay close." she said as she pushed the door open. "NYPD. Is anybody home?" No answer. They proceeded to enter the small house, gun pointed out. The interior was so dusty Jo had to swat a hand in front of her face to keep it out of her eyes. Most of the rooms were dark and empty, but when they entered the main-room an unnerving sensation made their hair stand up. The room was bigger, and even darker that the others although it was illuminated by a few cheap candles. Henry felt a presence and instinctually stepped in front of Jo. On the armchair facing them was seated an old man, when he raised his eyes to look at the two intruders, Henry froze. Even though there were a few feet between them, he could see the man's eyes … he knew those eyes.

"You?" Henry asked, almost in shock. The man squinted cocking his head to the side.

"Henry? Dr. Henry Morgan? … What a wonderful coincidence."

"How is this possible?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's short and has a cliffhanger. Please review, I don't know if people like this or not, and I need to know if I should make adjustments to it. Thank you for reading!


	4. Heaven knows how much

**A/N**: Wow. When I asked for feedback I didn't expect this kind of response. You guys are amazing, I'm going to build a tiny altar of flowers and branches for you. :D THANK YOU! I wish I could reply to you all, but it's already 1 AM here, and I didn't get much sleep last night either since it was Easter (orthodox). Thank you none the less, I'm very happy you are enjoying it, and I'll try to keep this story as interesting as I can.

**Note:** I was going to reveal Adam's real name in this story, but I chose to remove it because of various reasons. Left a little clue though. ;)

**Note:** OMG the last episode! *faints*

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Heaven knows how much

* * *

"_How is this possible?"_

"I would have thought that after all this time you would've reconsidered what's possible and what's not."

The man stood up and approached Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I never got to thank you for saving my life." sincerity gleaming in the man's unnatural grey eyes. Henry's body began to shake under the man's touch.

"It was you…", he breathed in realization, "It was you who did this to me."

Jo's eyes snapped to the grey eyed man, he looked confused. Was it possible that it was him who made Henry immortal? Jo had difficulties grasping the immortal thing as it was, finding out it was a man who did it made everything even more surreal. The man's gaze softened.

"There aren't many people like you in the world. Who would put their lives in line for someone they don't even know. Henry, what I did to you was a gift."

"A gift?" Henry felt himself crumble "I lost everyone I ever loved, and I will continue to do so. I will stay and watch everyone fade and die … while I remain the same - unchanged, unaltered…undead." he didn't care Jo was there, he let out all of his pain, laid it out on the ground, it was so raw and heavy and it never felt more real than it did now, seeing this man, reminding him of how long he actually lived.

Detective Martinez felt her eyes prickle, and a drop fell on her cheek. Now everything fell into place, why he was so guarded, why Abigail left, why he hid this from everyone, and she was mad at the world, she was mad at her even, because she knew she won't be able to give him any kind of comfort, she knew she will die too, eventually…and he will be left alone again. The black man spoke again, interrupting her train of thought.

"We all lose people we love." he said turning his head towards Jo, and when she looked surprised he pointed to her ring. "This is life. It's a matter of what we choose to do with it now that counts. When we fall, we get up and carry on. That's what we all do." Henry turned his head hesitantly towards Jo, he knew his secret was exposed, and didn't know what to expect, tomorrow will certainly be an interesting day, still, he didn't expect to see her cry…

"Did you kill Doctor Farber?" Jo asked.

"Who?" the man asked.

"Adam." Henry tried to clarify, but with no success, "The other one." he added.

"Oh, him… he was afraid of his own name I see."

"Did you?" Doctor Morgan insisted.

"It was long overdue. And before you ask me how or why … it was because he has long forgotten how to be human. As for who he was, who he really was, remember the 23 stabbing scars on his body." The grey eyed man smiled squeezing Henry's shoulder "Don't forget to live, Henry."

A white dust was blown from the man's left hand directly into Henry's face, then he turned towards Jo and did the same thing to her, not before saying: "Take care of him." After that, everything went dark.

*FRVR*

Jo woke up in her bedroom, with little if not without any memory of what happened yesterday. Was it yesterday? She felt her head spin, and for a moment she thought it might not be such a good idea to get out of bed, she decided to do it anyway, she needed a coffee. When she reached the edge of the bed and tried to stand dizziness got the best of her, her head felt heavy, managed to take a step, bad move, it only propelled her forward and as well making her stumble on something that wasn't supposed to be there. She was going down now. Jo tried hard to fall on the bed but she missed it only by a couple centimeters, so she embraced the thought that she will soon hit the hard floor ... instead she was welcomed by something soft that groaned. Her eyes wide, she was suddenly awake.

"Henry?" she asked. She definitely didn't expect to fall on top of her partner. "Why are you sleeping on the floor? ... Why are you in my bedroom?"

Henry looked at her confused...he wasn't fully awake just yet, and he had no idea where he was, what he did know was that he enjoyed the situation. Waking up with Jo in his arms was something that he fantasized for months now, but it didn't last long, as she shifted to the side obviously embarrassed; still she didn't go far, settling at his side with her head resting on his right arm. All embarrassment aside getting up wasn't and option and … truth be told she enjoyed feeling him close. She could feel her blood pressure rise at the sight of him: a ray of sunlight was illuminating his smiling face, his shirt unbuttoned … she felt her breath hitch, he was always so dapper that this casual look made her have an uncomfortable feeling of intimacy, so much that when he turned towards her heart skipped a beat.

"Before you ask any more questions: I have no idea how or why I'm here." Henry offered, his voice a little raspy.

"Any theories" Jo asked trying to regain control over her own voice.

"Actually, yes. I believe we were drugged. The symptoms are spot on: memory loss, dizziness, dilatation of the pupils, muscle weakness, at least for me it's there, and shortness of breath." he pointed to her making her cheeks flush a furious red, the shortness of breath had nothing to do with the drug. Henry noticed the colour of her face and a smirk curled the corner of his mouth.

She could feel him studying her, she could feel him notice that she couldn't stop staring at his lips …

"What would happen if … if I'd fiercely kiss you right now?" he tested, not smiling anymore, he was dead serious and it scared her a bit, it scared her how much she wanted it.

"Well…" she started, thinking she couldn't get redder than this "I don't have my gun." A joke, in an attempt to keep her mind straight, but it didn't work that well. "Not that it would do anything to you." She clamped her mouth and eyes shut as soon as the words left her. '_Great job, Jo. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut for one more minute.' _The moment was gone, she felt Henry get really stiff and when she opened her eyes the petrified look he gave her made her cringe and purse her lips. She sat, and somehow managed to drag herself near the nightstand. Jo fumbled with some papers from one of the drawers and retrieved one of them, then turned towards Henry that had still not moved yet and gestured him to join her. He reluctantly sat up, and did exactly as she asked, he could feel his entire body shake, not knowing how to react. Jo handed the paper to Henry. It was Abe's birth certificate.

"Abe's parents were Abigail and … Henry Morgan." a pause "How old are you Henry?"

He furrowed his brows. Jo was a smart woman, he knew that, but he didn't expect her to find out this way. She knew … but her reaction, it wasn't even remotely close to what he imagined, so he had no idea what to do, or say, so he settled to answer her question "Two hundred and thirty five."

"And you don't die …"she continued carefully.

"I do die. I just … don't stay dead. I always come back."

"Always?" Jo was almost hopeful, he didn't die … she couldn't lose him…

"Always."

A wave of pain thundered through Jo's body, and a few flashes of what happened the night before came back to her. _"I lost everyone I ever loved, and I will continue to do so. I will stay and watch everyone fade and die … while I remain the same - unchanged, unaltered…undead." _

"Jo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just dizzy." she lied, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm glad you know." he finally let out, genuinely looking relieved. A slight smile back on his lips.

"This still doesn't give you permission to step in front of a bullet or a speeding car." Jo warned, but she was smiling, and Henry gave her a guilty grin.

"I wanted to tell you. So many times … I just couldn't. Not that I didn't trust you …"

"I know." she cut him off. "And I understand." She was looking at his lips again. "Look … I can't promise you that I'll be her forever. I can't. But … I'm here now." and if she wanted to say something else it was left unspoken as his lips crushed on hers. It was all he needed, her acceptance and no promises. Their hearts menaced to break out of their chest. Her arms went around him and slid under his shirt, his embrace enveloped her, his right hand hooked into her brown hair. And then ... the door-bell rang. Henry almost broke the kiss but Jo whispered against his mouth "Don't you dare.", and he didn't, his mouth firmly pressed against hers once again. All this waiting made their hunger for each other insatiable, their passion untamable. He kissed her like her lips were air - and he couldn't breathe. Jo's hands slid over his naked skin and he felt like he would spontaneously combust only by the sheer intensity of their blaze.

When they broke the kiss it was only because their bodies needed air, Jo placed her forehead on her partner's shoulder, trying to capture as much of his smell to last her an eternity, while he placed small kisses on her neck, enjoying how goosebumps covered her skin every time his lips touched her. The doorbell was still ringing, and the person behind the door was getting impatient and insistent. "JO! ARE YOU THERE?" the voice of Detective Hanson broke through the medley of noises.

"I should go answer." Jo whispered but she didn't move an inch.

"I'll go." Henry offered and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips when he got up. He was still dizzy, but felt a lot better now.

Hanson was just about to try and break the door when he heard the latch being opened. '_Thank God, she's ok.' _he thought but the face that greeted him from behind the door wasn't Jo's.

"Doctor Morgan?" Hanson asked at first wide-eyed in surprise, but then he shot Henry a death glare. It was then when Henry realized the state of his attire, his unbuttoned shirt, messy hair and he was pretty sure he was still flushed. He could just imagine how this looked to Hanson, and he knew how much the man cared about Jo. "What are you doing here, doc?"

The immortal man has never been more embarrassed, he bit his lip and tried to gather an explanation as he invited the detective in.

"Uh … I'm pretty sure I'm interrupting something." Hanson hesitated.

"We were drugged." the doctor blurted out and he mentally slapped himself, so much for getting a grip. "Jo's in the bedroom. She can't walk, she's still dizzy. And this is only one of the side-effects of scopolamine, thankfully we weren't overdosed. The man who did it, certainly knew what he was doing."

"Alright. You guys gave us quite the fright." the detective spoke as he finally stepped into the apartment. "Hey Jo!" he greeted, as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey, Mike."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Better now." she confirmed.

"You've been missing since yesterday. I tried calling you, but your phone is off. We went to the suspect's house but there was no one there, so we assumed he kidnapped you."

"We have no idea what happened, and who did it. Or how we got here."

As they talked Henry took the opportunity to find a bathroom and make himself presentable. When he stepped in front of the mirror, he realized just how ravaged he looked. But there was something else ... his eyes were gleaming. She knows ... he felt his legs shake at the memory of the kiss they shared, he could feel her love and longing, mirroring his. He splashed some water on his face. This was not the moment to let his mind wander. He was convinced Hanson would not hesitate to shoot him if he felt Jo was in any kind of danger, be it physical or emotional.

Henry took a minute to button up his shirt and tuck it in his pants, before stopping in the kitchen to get a glass of water for Jo. When he returned to the room, Detective Hanson was about to leave.

"Doc, I'll leave her to you. Do you need anything?"

"No, we'll be fine. I'll call Abe and ask him to bring us something to eat, and my med kit." the immortal man answered passing the glass of water to Jo.

"Ok. I'll head out then. Take some sick days to recover, I'll speak to Lieutenant Reece, tell her you're ok." with that Mike Hanson was on his way out followed by Henry. Before closing the door behind him, he stopped and looked at the doctor.

"Take care of her."

"Of course." Henry nodded, and he didn't know if Hanson meant more than he said, but it was soon clarified.

"You're a good guy, doc. But … if you hurt her … I shoot you." Hanson said in a dead serious tone, and Henry settled to smile nervously.

"HENRY!" Jo's voice broke the awkward silence. "I THINK YOU SHOULD CALL ABE! THERE'S LIKE 20 MISSED CALLS FROM HIM."

After Hanson left, Henry returned to the bedroom to call Abe.

"Hello, Abraham." he spoke when he heard his son answer.

"Henry? Thank God! I was worried sick. What happened? Where the hell are you?" Abraham's voice resonated through the phone's receiver.

"I'm at Jo's." Henry replied.

A moment of silence followed.

"Wait … what?" Abe asked as if he hadn't heard it correctly.

"We were drugged while interrogating a suspect."

"Oh … And you spent the night there?" his son sounded a bit too excited.

"Abraham!" Henry was revolted, even though he knew his son's suspicions weren't groundless.

"Did you?" he insisted, and Henry was getting mildly irritated.

"Yes … I did." and he realized his voice sounded a bit too exasperated, and a tad guilty.

"Good. Very good. Please tell me where to get that drug, I think you should take it more often." Abe giggled, he knew his father too well not to notice the hint of joy in his voice, one he hasn't heard since his mom left, that little nuance that confirmed his suspicions that something happened. Finally.

"I give up. You're incorrigible." the immortal man sighed, "Putting this aside, could you come get me, and also bring some food and my med kit?"

"Sure thing, pops. See you in half-hour."

* * *

**A/N:** There's another chapter that I want to write, one in which Jo actually sees him die … and some other thingy I was thinking of playing with.

As always thank you for reading, and feedback is greatly appreciated (constructive one included, not bitching…constructive.).


	5. Run boy run

**I'm so sorry for updating this story so late, but real life is really demanding lately. I want to thank everybody that read this story, 6700 views WOW! You guys are the best. **

**A/N**: This chapter is why this story is rated T. There's going to be blood. I wanted this to be the last chapter but apparently there will be a sixth one.

* * *

**Chapter V**

Take your time / Run boy, run

* * *

They had a bit of time to talk before Abe would arrive. Jo's hand slid over Henry's chest, her fingers slowly tracing the scar that laid there.

"First death." Henry clarified. "1816, aboard 'The Empress of Africa'." Jo's eyes widened with realization. "As I have told you before I was shot. I was shot trying to save an innocent man's life."

"The grey eyed man …" she whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry inquired. How did she know that?

"You don't remember do you?" she asked and when he just stared at her she continued "Last night … the man that drugged us. You knew him."

A flash of pain made his temples explode. His vision blurred, and he could hear Jo's voice calling his name, it was muffled like he was underwater. He was slowly losing his focus and grip on reality, the blurred image in front of him turned into a vortex and Henry felt as if he was drawn in by it. He tried to blink to make it go away but the pain only intensified. His heart was going nuts, contract – stop for a few seconds –expand, then again, contract – stop – expand; And that vortex, reaching for him, for that thing was reaching for him even if it had no hands to grab, resistance was futile, he could feel himself slip although he tried so hard to focus on touch of Jo on his cheek. He could hear her cry, was he dying? Contract – stop – expand; '_Not now, please, not now.'_ Contract – stop – expand; for the first time in decades … he wished he wouldn't die. Contract – stop … the vortex claimed him, darkness.

Jo saw Henry's face contort in pain. His hand flew to his temple, she recognized it as the same thing that happened to her earlier, only it looked like it was a lot more intense for him. "Henry." She began to panic when he didn't seem to recover. His eyes went wide and stared at the void, panting and writhing. It went on for an eternity, or it felt like it, Jo didn't know what to do. She couldn't risk calling 911, if he … died, she risked exposing his secret, but he looked in so much pain, and he didn't respond to any stimuli. She sobbed, as she placed her hand on his cheek, in an attempt to calm him and bring him back from wherever his mind was lost. She wondered if it was the drug doing this. Then he suddenly stopped moving…

His body slumped, but his eyes remained open. Tears washed Jo's pale face, she placed her trembling hand on his neck so she could check for a pulse … it was there, weak, but it was there. She could do nothing but wait, until a knock on the door shook her out of her trance.

"Come in!" she shouted, not wanting to leave Henry's side.

"Hey, kid. I brought …" Abe started but stopped abruptly when his eyes met her teary ones. His gaze descended to see his dad sprawled on the floor, eyes wide open but looking at nothing. "What happened?" Abe asked carefully.

"I don't know. We were talking … and all of a sudden this happens." Jo managed to mutter. "I think he's catatonic." Another pause "I don't know what to do Abe."

Abe's face softened as he knelt besides them. He could see Jo was scared for his father's life, honestly he was scared now too. And while they both knew he couldn't die Henry's current state was worrying, to say the least. Abraham saw Jo looking at him as if she had the worst revelation.

"Abe."

"Yes…"

"Last night … Henry and I met a man."

"The one that drugged you?"

"Yes. He was the one that killed Lewis Fa… Adam. And also … the one that made Henry immortal."

"What are you saying?"

"What if …" her breath hitched and felt her eyes water again. "What if he's killing him?"

Abe was speechless. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but the words didn't come out, so instead he took her hand and squeezed it.

*FRVR*

He was falling … endlessly falling. A scream escaped his throat but it didn't propagate, there was only void. Then from that void streaks of light emerged, sound and images followed. He could see flashes of his past. It is said that before you die you can see your entire life, so was he really dying? He couldn't hear or feel Jo anymore. All he could feel was fear. And then like an avalanche, all the memories from last night came back to him.

With a breath he sat upright as if he woke up from a long and awful dream. He looked around only to see Jo peek into the room and abruptly stop. "Henry…" she whispered with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Henry looked around, he was still in Jo's apartment but he was laid on the bed. "How long have I been out?", he asked with a raspy voice.

"Two hours. Are you ok?", she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. He propped himself on his elbows to be able to look at her. The pain has subsided, but he was a bit overwhelmed by the amount of information that was poured over him during his shut down. He had to think about that. There was a snippet at the end, after the drugging took place, which raised a few questions.

"I am now."

Jo's phone began to ring loudly, it was Hanson.

"Yes?", she answered.

Henry could not wrap his head around what just happened, and especially around what the grey-eyed man said. _"I won't make it go away, Henry. But I'll make it easier for you." _What did he mean by that?

"Henry?", Jo broke him out of his reverie, and he turned his attention towards her. "We have a murder. It's Lieutenant Reece's niece."

"We should go, then."

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked and Henry could feel the concern texturing her voice.

"Yes. Memories came back, I'm pretty sure there's nothing more I can remember.", he smiled and traced the edge of her jaw with his fingers.

Later that day, Henry finished examining the body, and he gave Jo the verdict … accidental murder. The victim probably fought with the killer, was pushed her head colliding with a table while she fell. Jo called the Lieutenant, but Joanna preferred to hear it in person so she announced she will join them.

Just as she got out of the elevator, Joanna Reece, accompanied by Detective Hanson, witnessed a murder. One she never thought she'd ever have to see.

Behind the glass doors of the morgue, dr. Morgan was trying to convince a young male to leave the room, but the boy was insistent, and tried to get past him several times. The doctor then turned to Detective Martinez and shouted: "Jo, get your handcuffs, this is our ki...", but he did not manage to finish his sentence. Then everything went in slow-motion. Pierce and drag. Flowers of crimson decorating a white gown. The young man fled and Hanson ran after him.

Joanna rushed towards the morgue.

Henry was holding onto his bowels, afraid they might spill up, he slowly laid himself on the ground by gliding on the glass wall, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

Jo and Lieutenant Reece crouched next to him.

Henry tried to reply but the only thing that came out was blood.

Lucas that has just entered the room dropped his coffee on the floor.

"Dr. Morgan...boss?"

"Jo ..." Henry finally managed to mutter between gurgles. "Call Abe. I'll be fine."

"What the hell are you talking about? We need to call an ambulance. Whall, stop staring like an idiot and grab a phone!" Reece yelled.

"Sorry ... yes. I ... I'll do that." Lucas mumbled.

Henry grabbed Joanna's arm to get her attention.

"Lieutenant..." he started and swallowed. "I won't make it."

"What the hell happened?", Hanson rushed into the morgue. "Oh my God. Doc… Is he dyeing? " his voice faltered.

"I've been disembowelled. All my organs have been severed and ..." he heaved "...and, I will go into shock soon. But other than that, I'm just fine." he smirked before his face contorted in pain.

"Now you try to be funny, Doc? Why don't we try it again when you're not bleeding to death.", Mike tried but his sarcasm faded.

"Will do, Detective."

Then he turned his attention towards Jo, her face wet with tears. She knew, but that didn't make it easier. He caressed her face, and she nodded her head.

"I'll call Abe. I don't know what to do …", she whispered, trying not to focus on his laboured breath "What about them?"

"Do as you ... feel it's right. I trust you." his eyes rolled backwards and he spouted a big lump of blood.

His world already began to blur.

"Henry!", Jo's voice resounded like a distant echo. "Henry, please talk to me." He could hear the slight tremble in her voice. "Henry, please ..." His hands went limp and his intestines rolled outside since there was nothing to hold them. Jo's silent tear shed turned to a heart-breaking sob, and Reece squeezed her eyes shut.

A flash of light and Lucas dropped the phone, his mouth hanging open, while his brain tried to make sense of what just happened. Jo sat up, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she needed to stay calm and hope Henry was indeed immortal. The other two just kept looking at the empty space where Henry's body was a few seconds ago.

"What the hell just happened?", Hanson finally asked.

"Henry died.", Jo answered but everyone kept staring at her waiting for an explanation for the disappearing act. "He … I'll explain everything but I have to call Abe first."

* * *

A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger, but I think you might guess what's gonna happen next. Maybe... *grin

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and again sorry for the late update.


End file.
